Iniciación
by Deby's
Summary: 31 de Octubre. La noche en que dejó de ser una mujer... para convertirse en mortífaga... No todo es alegría y diversión en Halloween... Bellatrix lo supo muy bien.


**Iniciación**

_**Por Deby**_

_31 de Octubre_

_Una fecha de festejos y alegría. Y también de dolor y desesperación. Un día en el que la vida de una persona cambió drásticamente. _

_Una noche que jamás olvidaría. _

_El día en que dejó de ser una mujer... para convertirse en mortífaga..._

Bellatrix observaba las luces de la ciudad. Desde su ventana se podían vislumbrar los festejos... se oían las risas inocentes de los niños... todos estaban festejando la noche de Halloween.

_Todos menos ella. _

Quién la hubiese visto, habría dudado de si se trataba de la verdadera Bellatrix Lestrange. Aquella mujer que era tan hermosa, como cruel y despiadada. La misma que había gozado al torturar hasta la muerte a tantas personas...

Y que ahora apretaba entre sus manos los pocos recuerdos felices que los dementores aún no le habían arrancado. Y uno de esos momentos era el de su iniciación.

Aquel 31 de Octubre. Si, ella lo recordaba bien. Su mente comenzó a viajar hacia la fiesta en la que su vida se había tornado oscura. En sus labios apareció una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

'_Ja... como si yo pudiera sonreír...'_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar aquella mirada. Esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre que quitaban el aliento. Su mente se nubló y perdió conciencia de la realidad.

"_¿Me permitiría un baile?" Bellatrix sonrió juguetona a aquel extraño que besaba su mano. Asintió despacio, como queriendo hacerlo esperar. _

_El hombre la observaba en silencio. Ella estaba perdida en sus ojos... el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara verde. La fiesta de disfraces desapareció al comenzar su baile. _

"_¿Cuál es tu apellido?" Le preguntó la mujer al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de aquel hombre. Él sonrió vagamente. _

"_¿Acaso importa?" _

_Ella frunció el seño. No le agradaba la idea de estar bailando con alguien que no quería revelar de dónde provenía. Le aterraba pensar que pudiera ser un sangre impura. _

"_Yo soy miembro de los Black... y sí, me importa" Bellatrix estaba casi enfadada. Sentía una atracción inmensa hacia aquel desconocido... pero odiaba no saber con quién estaba tratando. Le hacía sentir inferior a él. _

_Y ella no estaba por debajo de nadie. _

_Él acercó sus labios a sus oídos. Ella se estremeció con el roce, y por un minuto olvidó todos los temores. _

"_Créeme... cuando termine esta fiesta no te importará mi apellido..."_

_Justo en el instante en que ella iba a protestar, el baile acabó. Su interlocutor le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo hizo. _

_El hombre caminaba a través de los corredores de la mansión Black. Los invitados a la fiesta de Halloween que los dueños de la casa estaban ofreciendo, se hallaban todos en el Gran Comedor. _

_Pero a Bellatrix no le importó. _

_Continuó caminando detrás de él, hasta que llegaron a un patio. Ella muy pocas veces se dirigía hacia allí. Prefería los lugares cerrados... y no el aire fresco que corría en aquel lugar. _

"_Mi querida Bella... quiero presentarte a alguien..." Ella tuvo la intención de reprocharle el haberla llamado de esa forma. Sólo unos pocos se atrevían a disminuir su nombre. _

_Si ella se los permitía. _

_Pero al parecer, a él no le importaba demasiado. Él hacía lo que quería, sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo. _

_Y eso era lo que le intrigaba a Bellatrix. _

_Su expresión de enfado se transformó en asombro al ver a un hombrecillo tirado en el suelo. Parecía dormido. _

"_¿...qué...?"_

"_Es un muggle. Un asqueroso muggle..." Las palabras que utilizó al referirse a aquel hombre, estaban llenas de odio y de maldad. Ella no pudo más que sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de conocer ese odio inmenso hacia los muggles... _

_Y en ese momento lo supo._

_Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas. _

"_Señor..." Susurró, con la cabeza gacha y comprendiendo en un segundo lo que vendría a continuación. Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas y de miedos. _

_Y de ambición. _

_Observó cómo se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba agachada. Y para su sorpresa le ordenó que se levantara. Así lo hizo, pero sin la suficiente osadía como para mirarlo a los ojos. _

"_Ya sabes quien soy. Y sabes lo que se espera de ti"_

"_Lo sé, mi Lord. Y yo deseo servirle... con mi vida si es necesario"_

_Oyó una carcajada. Levantó la cabeza casi inconscientemente para saber el motivo de su repentina alegría. _

_Lo que vio la dejó pasmada. _

_Detrás de la máscara se hallaba el hombre más bello que jamás hubiera visto. La figura imponente del hombre mas poderoso del mundo se alzaba frente a ella, y Bellatrix sólo pudo sentirse insignificante ante él. _

"_Todos dicen lo mismo, Bella... y al final, terminan huyendo como pequeñas ratas..." Ella levantó el tono de voz, profundamente enfadada. En su expresión se notaba la repulsión hacia aquellos que osaran traicionar a Lord Voldemort. _

"_Los que huyen son traidores. No merecen ser llamados mortífagos... pero yo le seré leal, mi Señor. Antes de traicionarlo le pediría que me torturase hasta que la razón abandone mi cuerpo..." Sus palabras eran sinceras. _

_Y Él, lo sabía._

_Acarició con su mano las mejillas de la mujer que volvió a estremecerse. La obligó a mirarlo. _

"_Lo sé, Bella... lo sé..."_

"¡Despierta!" La voz áspera de un hombre la despertó de su trance. La mortífaga apenas levantó la cabeza para observar a su carcelero.

"La comida" Fue lo único que le oyó decir antes de que desapareciera. Ella se mantuvo sentada en las sombras de la mazmorra.

Hacía tiempo que lo sentía cerca. Sabía que tenía que comer para estar fuerte por si él regresaba.

Tenía que estar preparada para Él.

Se abalanzó sobre el plato de comida y la ingirió rápidamente. Era muy desagradable... pero no había otra cosa. Y de repente el silencio de Azcaban se rompió.

Un grito.

La marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo le había quemado intensamente. Jadeante, esbozó una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que su marca le dolía... pero jamás había sido tan aguda. Una alegría se apoderó de ella al instante.

Era verdad.

Podía sentirlo.

Su Lord estaba llamándola.

'_Y yo acudiré a su llamado...'_

"_Esto no te dolerá demasiado..." Le había dicho acariciando con sus delgados dedos el brazo de la mujer. _

"_El dolor no me importa, porque sé lo que significa..." Bellatrix sentía el cuerpo de su Lord muy cerca del suyo. La tomaba del brazo muy fuerte, como para impedir que huyera de él. _

_Aunque sabía perfectamente que 'Bella' no escaparía._

_Ella estaba expectante. Desde que sus padres se habían unido a las filas de Voldemort, había esperado ese momento. El poder ser parte de eso... el convertirse en una guerrera más para combatir la impureza de sangre... y castigar a los traidores... _

_Y ese día había llegado. _

_El dolor se apoderó de ella en cuanto él pronunció el hechizo. Era como si estuviesen desarticulando su brazo poco a poco. Era una tortura que ella aceptaba sin un solo gruñido. _

_Ni un solo quejido. _

_Quería demostrarle que era fuerte... que podía soportar el dolor... que no se quebraba tan fácilmente. _

_Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, él la soltó y ella cayó al suelo abatida. Su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía muy rápidamente. Pero dentro de sí, una emoción inmensa le decía que lo había conseguido. _

_Se había convertido en una mortífaga. _

"_Muy bien, Bella... ahora solo falta que me demuestres que puedes hacerlo..." Le susurró arrastrando las palabras y señalando al hombre que yacía en el suelo. _

_La mujer se levantó como pudo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba aún, pero la emoción podía más. Buscó su varita. Cuando la tuvo en las manos, pudo notar la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. _

_Supo entonces lo que era matar a alguien por placer. _

_Se relamió. El tan solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer la llenaba de deleite. Le dirigió una mirada a su Lord. Éste le leyó la mente y sonrió complacido. _

"_Es todo tuyo..."_

_Y Bellatrix sonrió._

El derrumbe del techo de la prisión la sacó del trance en el que se hallaba. El dolor en su antebrazo había disminuido hacía rato... pero ahora estaba quemándola otra vez. Estaba cerca... muy cerca.

Los gritos la desconcertaron. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Y de pronto lo vio. Allí, frente a la puerta de su celda se hallaba Él.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

No pudo articular palabra. Simplemente se echó hacia atrás justo antes de que la pared se hiciera pedazos. Lord Voldemort avanzó hacia ella con aire de triunfo.

La mortífaga cayó de rodillas a los pies de su Señor. En sus labios una sonrisa. En su alma el sabor de saber que tantos años de encierro y lealtad no habían sido en vano.

"He vuelto Bella... por ti..." Ella se irguió, sin levantar la cabeza.

"Y yo sigo a su servicio mi Señor... hasta la muerte, si fuera necesario..."

La fiesta seguía su curso. Las calabazas portaban velas en su interior, las personas con sus disfraces reían y charlaban animadamente... No había nadie que se diera cuenta del estupor en que ella se encontraba.

_Bellatrix observó el rostro de sus padres. Con una sonrisa supo que ellos ya estaban enterados de todo. Tal vez hasta lo supieran desde mucho antes que ella... _

_Aún oía los gritos de dolor de su víctima resonando en su mente. Le regocijaba saber que ella había sido la causante de tal sufrimiento. Toda su vida había entrenado para ser una asesina..._

_Y ahora ya lo era. _

_Una mortífaga..._

"_¿Te diviertes?" La voz de su señor la asustó. _

"_Sí, mi lord..." Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, los fijó en ella. _

"_Y eso que aún no has visto nada" Ella frunció el seño. _

"_¿Es que aún hay más?" Preguntó con voz inocente. Él sonrió. Y por primera vez desde que había visto esos ojos, Bellatrix supo que Lord Voldemort no reía. _

_Él advertía. _

"_Oh, Bella... tienes tanto que aprender..."_

_Nuevamente estaban bailando. El cabello de la mujer ondeaba a medida que él la llevaba al compás de la música. Su vestido negro azabache contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, provocando un efecto embriagador._

"_Deseo que usted sea mi maestro..." Le susurró ella al oído. Y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él la tomó por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. _

_Fue en ese entonces cuando ocurrió. _

_Él la besó._

_Y allí fue cuando Bellatrix cometió el error. _

_Se enamoró de él._

_De su Señor. _

_De Lord Voldemort..._

_Y no fue sino muchos años después cuando se dio cuenta..._

_De que Lord Voldemort no amaba a nadie..._

_Ni siquiera a ella..._

**_Fín_**

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Holas a todos! Wow, la verdad no se que decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre Bellatrix... es un personaje que me atrapa mucho (se, ya sé que asesinó a Sirius... pero que se le va a hacer... ella es una asesina...) y quería tener un fic de ella xD.

Como notarán aquellos/as que me conocen, en este fic omití las palabras "Flashback", aunque se nota que ella está recordando. Díganme que les parece y si lo sigo haciendo o no... ¿ok?

Bueno, les dejo un beso enorme a todos!

Deby


End file.
